


Rogue

by L4sht0n



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double B, FBI Agent Hanbin, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Serial Killers, Serial killer Jiwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L4sht0n/pseuds/L4sht0n
Summary: Hanbin is handed the task of interviewing the serial killer Bobby, but things don't go as planned when there's a little girl's life on stake and Hanbin is forced to take risks to save her life, even if it's illegal. And how can Hanbin explain the growing attraction towards the serial killer, shouldn't he be disgusted with his actions?
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> not lashton like I usually write, this is double b and only written as a part of a deal I made with my sister, but enjoy y'alls. I'm not into Kpop or iKON, but I'm pretty proud of this work anyways

It was stupid how cliché it started when Hanbin thought of it. Really cliché actually. It started all a rainy day in Los Angeles, the city of angels as it was called. Though Hanbin wouldn’t really call it that. Maybe because his work didn’t allow him to believe in angels? He had seen too much evil to believe in the greater good. What Hanbin believed in was humans, and how fucked up some could turn out with just the wrong influences. He, himself, being a victim to exactly this. It was all Jiwon’s fault, really. Not that Hanbin would even change something even if he could.

“So, Kim Hanbin,” the police officer smacked a yellow file with his name on it in the table, to look intimidating. Hanbin had to scoff ever so slightly, this was the exact tricks the FBI taught sheriffs across the country. Hanbin should know, he used to be one of them. The balding sheriff held pride in being a police officer when Hanbin himself was an ex-FBI agent. As if it really mattered. It didn’t. It didn’t matter if Hanbin was guilty or not. They’d get away either way.

“Where is he?” the balding man asked, and Hanbin tried to decide whether he was going to play dumb or arrogant. The dark-haired male decided that being dumb was more fun than arrogant. Playing arrogant would mean that Hanbin would have to answer shortly and use his body language a lot. Body language revealed too much, Hanbin had taken classes upon classes on body language just so he could read a person he was interviewing.

“Who?” Hanbin asked, but the smile gave it away that he knew exactly who they spoke about. They spoke about Jiwon. Who else?

“Your stupid companion, of course!” the man exclaimed, and Hanbin prided himself by knowing he was a far better policeman than this man across him ever would be. “Kim Jiwon,” the man said to make sure there was no doubt who he was talking about.

“How should I know? I’m not his nanny,” Hanbin answered, and though it was a truth Hanbin wasn’t Jiwon’s nanny, it sure did feel like he was it sometimes. Were they dating or was Hanbin a protective parent for the older male? Sometimes even Hanbin wasn’t sure. (Jiwon always was though, and always made sure to show Hanbin how much Hanbin meant to him.)

The police sheriff only sighed and left the room. He probably needed some coffee and a break from a twenty-three-year-old smarter than himself. The sheriff slammed the door on his way out, taking his file with him. Not surprising though, Hanbin only guessed that most of the file was just complete rubbish. Just filled with blank papers to make it look thicker. Hanbin used to have a clean record. It was a necessity to become an FBI agent. Last time Hanbin had been in an integration room had been weeks ago. That time Hanbin had been on the other side of the table. He had been the one asking the questions, not the one answering them as he was now.

It had been that cliché rainy day in Los Angeles, where the day started shit and nothing throughout the day made the shitty day better. Hanbin could still remember the awful coffee he had had that day just because the coffee machine refused to cooperate, and how he’d been surprised by the heavy rain. Hanbin, usually, enjoyed a calm morning walk and tried to go to work if he could. Nothing was like a calm refreshing morning walk to clear his head. That day he had decided it would probably better his mood if he walked to work.

Until he had been caught by the awful rain and was soaked through his suit. His expensive, Italian suit mind you. In only a matter of minutes. Hanbin didn’t usually hate the rain, but that day he’d been unprepared for it. So, it had bothered him more than it normally would. Hanbin wouldn’t have been so grumpy about it if it had brought an umbrella. Hanbin wasn’t an idiot – far from it really – and he’d checked the weather forecast before he’d stepped a foot of his apartment. However, the site had straight out lied to him. Cloudy with the hint of sun his ass.

When Hanbin arrived at the bureau he was slightly pissed off and soaked to the bone. If Hanbin had tried he could probably squeeze water out of his underwear – not that he was going to. Because that involved taking it off. There was no relief in knowing that the shitty coffee they served here was worse than what he had had that morning – but he would still drink it. While making small puddles all over the place. At least the coffee would be warm.

“You look awful,” was the first thing Hanbin heard when he left the elevator. It was his dear colleague Junhoe who said the pretty compliment, and Hanbin only sighed.

“Really? Cause I thought I was especially stunning this morning,” he replied back in a sharp tone, only making his colleague roll his eyes.

“You’re in great need of coffee,” was all he heard from Junhoe said back, and Hanbin smiled slightly. Despite feeling the cold water dripping down his legs. It was funny how Junhoe could read him so easily, maybe because the man too had taken courses upon courses to study behaviour and body language. Or because it was a known fact that Hanbin without coffee was a bad match.

“You can borrow an extra shirt from me, it’s in my locker. But I can’t help you with the pants,” Junhoe said before shooing Hanbin away. “Be quick! You have to interview Bobby in five!” Junhoe shouted after him.

Hanbin stopped dead in his tracks before turning to Junhoe, “wait. They caught him?” Hanbin was surprised Junhoe hadn’t told him right away. “Bobby” was the name the press had given the serial killer that had been on the loose in California lately. It was the only reason Hanbin was down here, to catch a killer. The brunet was slightly disappointed the killer had been caught when he’d been off work, but there was nothing he could do about it. At least they had him in custody. Hanbin still got to interview him – being the best interviewer on the team.

The young adult would’ve liked to see the arrest, maybe even be the one doing the arrest. However, his boss, Hughes, had literally forced Hanbin home to get some sleep. Not surprising though, Hanbin had been on his third day without sleep and claimed that as long he had more coffee than blood in his veins, he’d been fine. Hughes was not impressed, to say the least.

“Didn’t you get my text?” Junhoe asked, and Hanbin only shook his head as an answer. He hadn’t been able to check his phone yet, cause the fucker ran out of battery right before it started pouring – and Hanbin happened to forget his charger at home. The world was truly smiling down on him today.

“No,” Hanbin answered, though it was more of a sigh. He proceeded with raising his phone and press the home screen to show how his phone was out of battery. Junhoe answered with laughter, and Hanbin sighed once again. Was it fair that Junhoe got to laugh off his pain?

“Hand it over, you can borrow my charger,” Junhoe said, and Hanbin gave him his phone before walking over to the men’s wardrobe. Hanbin quickly changed out of his wet shirt and into Junhoe’s dry one. His blue dress jacket with white stripes was too wet to wear, and it would only make the dry shirt wet. His blue pants with white stripes, equal to his jacket, was, however, the only pair he had. Hanbin had no other choice but wear them.  
Not that it really mattered if he had another pair for change, the interview was soon, and Hanbin didn’t have the time change his pants even if he could.

Hanbin was many things, but late was not one of them.

He stepped out of the wardrobe and met Junhoe on his way to see Hughes. The black-haired handed him a cup of coffee, warm coffee, and Hanbin accepted it gratefully. He did, however, only get to take a few sips of the hot beverage before Hughes had walked up to him, not looking too impressed. Hanbin didn’t blame him, his pants were wet along with his hair, but what could he do? Unless Hughes wanted to switch clothes Hanbin was stuck wearing his wet clothes, with a dry, borrowed shirt.

“Good morning,” Hanbin said, and tried to pretend that this was unlike any other mornings. Him with a cup of coffee ready to work – that part wasn’t untrue, but still something felt off. Maybe it was because Hanbin was shivering from his cold pants?

“You’re late, Kim,” Hughes answered instead, and Hanbin counted himself lucky that the wet pants were uncommented. Better that way anyway. Junhoe was probably dying to joke about how Hanbin had peed his pant – and he probably would say something about it hadn’t they been in front of their boss.

“I’m on time?” Hanbin said unsure, now he didn’t have a clock nearby to confirm this, but he was pretty sure, he wasn’t late. “What’s the rush anyway? Bobby’s not going anywhere.” It was meant as a joke, a small light-hearted joke before Hanbin was sent into an interrogation with “Bobby”, but the serious look from Hughes ended Hanbin’s chuckle before it even started.

“There’s a girl-...” Junhoe began and hoped for Hanbin to catch what he meant, but Hanbin only narrowed his eyes not quite understanding where Junhoe was going. “She’s only, what seven or eight, and Bobby has admitted to taking her, but she doesn’t have long. She’s alive for now, but we need a location.”

“That doesn’t make sense? She’s not his victim type at all, he goes for males in their early 20s,” Hanbin said, trying to make sense of it all. “Besides, he doesn’t kidnap, he’s a murderer.”

“It’s personal,” Hughes said, while Hanbin lowly cursed. Cases were always so much harder when things got personal because the killer had a twisted way of justifying their actions. “We checked up on her, and he used to date her dad.” He handed Hanbin a file, and Hanbin only sighed. Fuck, this case was getting harder to crack than he first had thought. Now he was on a tight schedule, and he knew the supervisors from Washington D.C would press him to work double just to get the little girl. It was a priority.

How would it look like if the FBI let a girl die? Hanbin didn’t want to know. All he knew was that needed to find that girl.

“Do we know how much time we got?” Hanbin asked quirked a brow, Junhoe slightly shook his head. Hughes, however, just made his lips create a thin white line. A gesture to sign he didn’t want to talk about it. They’d been here all night and they still hadn’t gotten anything out of Bobby. Expect what he wanted them to know. That’s why Hanbin was here.

“He just says she has little time,” Junhoe answered when Hughes didn’t, and Hanbin nodded as an answer. Unsure what else to say, it’s not like he could blame them. The only thing he could do was hope that he could do a better job. He left them without as much as a goodbye sensing the conversation was over and headed over to interrogation room. He could already see through the one-sided window the Asian male chained to the table. Hanbin prided himself knowing the male was Asian. He’d been right.

When Hanbin had studied “Bobby’s” victimology he’d seen that most of his victims were Asian. It was natural to attack your own race. Bobby’s victims told Hanbin that Bobby was likely to be Asian himself. The man chained to the table was in his twenties and Asian. Just as Hanbin had foreseen not guessed.

The grin only grew bigger when Hanbin noticed other traits he’d been right about. He’d been correct about how Bobby was a male in his mid-twenties to early-thirties. Not to mention the most important part, he was attractive. How else would he be able to lure in countless victims, even if the victims knew the danger of a serial killer on the loose? And the internalized saying you shouldn’t get into a stranger’s car.

Now, why would victims continue to do this even if it was foolish? The killer was a smooth talker, oh for sure. Hanbin knew this despite not speaking a word to him, but he had to be attractive. Smooth talk only got you part of the way, the rest was being attractive. Attractive people earned your trust a lot easier than ugly people. The sad truth. (Not that Hanbin could really relate, his job earned him trust immediately, besides he knew he was fairly good looking.)

The black-haired male didn’t dwell outside the window, he had a girl to save. He could almost feel Hughes breathing down his neck despite the fact that Hanbin hadn’t started the interview. Hanbin walked directly into the room, not bringing anything with him except for a file about Bobby. Bobby was too smart and would see through any foolish act Hanbin would try to pull. To outsmart Bobby, or Kim Jiwon as the file he’d scanned had told him, he’d have to lay low.   
Make Bobby believe he was smarter than Hanbin. Just slightly give into the older males believes, he wouldn’t see Hanbin taking him down. To busy priding himself with his intellect – well, so was the plan.

Bobby didn’t respond unless the small grunt that escaped his lips counted as a reply. “May I sit? My name’s Kim Hanbin, I’ll do a quick interview with you, if it’s alright with you, Mr Kim?” Hanbin proceeded to ask but refused to call the male in front of him Bobby. It would only fuel the fire. Hanbin knew the man was proud of his work and what he had achieved, calling him that name would prove that. Hanbin would not help Kim Jiwon remember of crimes he took great pleasure in.

“You’re gonna sit either way to ‘establish dominance’,” the killer replied with a dark, husky voice. It was so raw and darker than Hanbin had expected, it surprised him. In a way, it reminded Hanbin of raw oil, so raw and natural, thick yet slick.

“Actually, I was just trying to be polite,” Hanbin said and dared to smile to some extent. His brown eyes noticed how Bobby licked his lips ever so slightly, but Hanbin showed no reaction to it.

However, it was at this very moment, Hanbin realised something he should’ve realised much earlier. He was Bobby’s goddamn type. He was an Asian male, in his early twenties, male and fairly good looking. Hughes had known this when he’d sent Hanbin in, and the black-haired male had only realised too late. Maybe Hanbin would’ve noticed if he hadn’t had such an awful morning?

“The FBI’s never polite,” Bobby said and clicked his tongue in annoyance. Probably a habit.

“Well, I am,” Hanbin replied and sat down, and put the papers in front of himself, even though he needed them. It was just for reassurance, so didn’t have to look at Bobby the entire time. “So, Mr Kim, would it be alright if I asked you some questions?”

“Do I have a choice?” his head shifted, and the blond parts of his hair revealed an eyebrow piercing Hanbin hadn’t noticed before.

“You do have the right to a lawyer,” Hanbin explained. “Have someone read your rights to you?”

“They have,” Bobby answered, but didn’t say anything else than that.

“So, do you want a lawyer?”

“Lawyer’s no fun,” Bobby answered, and followed up with a sick grin. If Hanbin wasn’t used to this kind of behaviour from this work, he’d be scared shitless. But he wasn’t, so he continued the interview as he’d never seen the psychopath smile.

“Then you don’t mind me asking some questions?” Hanbin asked to get some kind of declaration from the male on the opposite side of the table. The Asian male didn’t answer in words, he only made a hand gesture that Hanbin could only interpret as “go ahead”.

“You have admitted to the six killings, correct?” Hanbin asked, deciding against showing the pictures of the bodies how they found them. Instead, he showed pictures of six fairly attractive Asian males how’d they looked like when they were alive. Hanbin could see that Bobby was disappointed, he wanted to see his own work – that selfish bastard.

“You only found six?” Bobby asked, and Hanbin didn’t know if this a way to play him or not. To freak him out to make him believe that Bobby had, in fact, killed more than six people. Or if this was a fact, and Bobby was disappointed that he’d go down in history as a serial killer with six victims, when it was a larger number.

“Answer the question, please.”

“I killed them,” Bobby confirmed, with no emotion in his voice. Not joy, not remorse. Nothing, and it was worse than having at least something there, even if it was relief or happiness.

“When you said, ‘you only found six’ do you mean by that there are other victims we haven’t found?”

“Perhaps.”

“Would you like to elaborate?” Hanbin asked and dared to look directly into his eyes. Bobby had a nice front, but that didn’t matter if the inside was as horrendous as Bobby’s.

“Not really,” Booby replied and started to study his nails like they were more important. It didn’t make Hanbin feel small, cheap tricks like that didn’t work on Hanbin.

“So, it was a false statement,” Hanbin asked, scribbling down something on a notepad. However, it was nothing of importance. What he really wrote was “dinner: spaghetti.”

“No, it’s the truth.”

“Then, would you tell me more about this so-called truth?” Hanbin asked, almost mocking the killer, and he could see it worked. Something sparked in Bobby’s brown eyes.

“I’d rather not,” he said and pressed his lips together forming a thin line.

“If you don’t want to give me the details, it’s probably a lie? Why would you hide the truth? You’re already in here,” Hanbin trailed on, continuing to write gibberish. To make it seem like he wrote something about lying tendencies.

“What kind of crap to they teach at the FBI academy?! It’s not my fault you and your fucking people can’t find eleven bodies!” Bobby roared furiously before he slammed his hands against the surface of the table. Making the quiet room echo from the loud slam. For a second, he breathed through his nose angrily, before he realised, he’d said too much. That Hanbin had outsmarted him. He sent the FBI agent a petrifying look, and if looks could kill Hanbin would be dead right about now.

“Would you like to talk about Grace Adams?” Hanbin continued. Ignoring any viciousness from Bobby.

“What’s there to talk about?” Bobby asked, pretending like he couldn’t be less interested. He probably wasn’t interested in the police finding her either, but that wasn’t up to him to decide.

“We could talk about where she’s located,” Hanbin suggested.

“A place you can’t find her,” Bobby answered, and he looked proud like he knew there was no chance FBI and the local police could find Grace. He was probably right.

“What do you mean by that we don’t have much time?” Hanbin asked and tried to smile slightly and Bobby. He didn’t return the smile, not that Hanbin had expected him to.

“What’s the time?” Bobby asked, instead of answering the question. Hanbin looked down at his wrist to check the clock.

“Uh, it’s 8:42 AM,” Hanbin replied, this time actually smiling at the end of the sentence.

“Then you have about 48 hours to find her,” Bobby replied.

“48? What happens if we don’t?”

“She’ll run out of air, and then die,” Bobby replied as if it wasn’t obvious. What was worse, was that he looked like was excited. Excited about seeing the little girl dead. The little girl hadn’t done him anything.

“Why do you want her dead?” Hanbin asked though he knew the answer.

“Revenge,” was the short answer the killer gave him that Hanbin had anticipated.

“Has she done something to you?”

“No, her dad did, we used to date,” was the blunt answer Bobby had to offer.

“What did he do to you?” Hanbin asked, almost already knowing the answer. However, he secretly hoped for a more valid reason. No reason made it okay to kidnap or murder, but some reasons were more understandable.

“He broke up with me.” The answer made Hanbin curse on the inside. He’d been expecting it, he still didn’t want it to be true. Because it was so childish, he couldn’t grasp the validation Bobby had, the logic that said it was okay to do horrible actions to you if they did you unjust.

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to get revenge on him?” Hanbin asked, it was a stupid question, but he figured he had time for stupid questions too. Maybe Bobby would lower his guard if he thought of Hanbin as stupid, so he would slip up again.

“I thought about it, but what’s the fun in killing him if I take what he cares most about in this world. If I rip his heart out, as he did with mine, that’s more fun. Don’t you think? And who knows, maybe he’ll kill himself? That’s what I call to kill two birds with one stone,” the laughter that erupted out of Bobby was cruel and wicked, just like Bobby. It made shivers move down Hanbin’s spine. He loved his job but hated moments like these. When he saw how fucked up humans could be.

“You are aware that you’re going to jail, right?” Hanbin asked, steering the conversation into a new direction.

“I am aware,” Bobbly replied, but he didn’t look happy about it. It wasn’t like he could break out of here. He’d need help, and a psychopath like Bobby didn’t have the ability to make those connections, those bonds, with other people. He didn’t have friends, so he had no one to help him.

“If you tell us where the girl is, we’ll agree on lessening your punishment,” Hanbin informed Booby, and the male only nodded.

“I’d rather see her die.”

Hanbin nodded and sensed the conversation was coming to an end. He collected his papers, before getting up. He had already gotten useful information out of Bobby, there was nothing he could get out of Bobby now. Bobby had given him useful information, more than Hanbin had been rooting for, it was better to not push the limit.

“Leaving already?” Bobby asked when Hanbin got up from the chair.

“I told you it would only be a short interview,” Hanbin said and smiled politely at the killer. “Goodbye Mr Kim,” with that Hanbin was out of the room, and he couldn’t feel more relieved. He loved his job, he really did, but he hated to have awful conversations like this with killers such as Bobby. Hanbin hated it and was more than happy to take the cup of coffee Junhoe reached him when he met the black-haired male. Anything to get his mind of the killer, and how he hated this society that created outcasts like Jiwon.

“How did it go?” was the first thing Junhoe asked, while Hanbin was sipping from the coffee he was in great need of.

“It went alright, I think. I got some new information out of him, but he didn’t tell me where Grace is,” Hanbin said, it was a small victory, but he hadn’t gotten what he needed.

“At least he was talking to you, I think you’re the one who’s had the longest conversation. What’s your trick?” Junhoe interviewed, and Hanbin almost felt like he was the one who’d committed a crime.

“What? I spent roughly ten minutes with him. I didn’t do anything special, we just talked,” Hanbin replied, unsure what his special trick was supposed to be.

“Then Hughes was right,” Junhoe mumbled, but it was more to himself than to Hanbin.

“Right about what?”

“Bobby found you attractive.”

***

The balding police sheriff entered the room again. This time he’d brought a younger female. The way he looked at her Hanbin could only guess she was his “secret weapon”. She was probably a better interrogator than the sheriff, not that that would hard. She smiled politely at Hanbin, but Hanbin didn’t return the smile. How much was the clock? How long would it take until Jiwon came? Would he even be able to come?

Hanbin didn’t doubt his lover’s words, not one bit. Jiwon had promised to come, so he would, but he didn’t trust the Russian mafia. Would they assist Jiwon? That was the only risk here. If they wouldn’t, Jiwon would go out on a stupid one-man’s-mission to break Hanbin out, and he’d probably fail. At least they’d meet in prison.

“Good day Mr Kim,” the lady welcomed and took a seat. The sheriff joined her shortly after, he just needed to finish glaring at Hanbin first.

Hanbin looked at the blonde woman but didn’t say anything. What was he supposed to say? Greet her back? It just seemed meaningless, pointless. A waste of time, so he restrained himself from doing so. Barely acknowledging her, showing she had his attention – at least for now.

“We’d like to ask you some questions. I assume, you’re already familiar with your rights?” she continued, ignoring his cold greeting.

Hanbin only looked at her like she was stupid. Of course, he was familiar with his rights? He was an ex-FBI agent, he was used to this kind of environment, only that he was more familiar with being the one asking the questions, not the one who was asked the questions.

“We’re trying to understand your actions. You left a good job, friends and family, and you’re never able to return to his good life – for what?” She was almost mocking him, and Hanbin wanted to roll his eyes. He didn’t feel like he’d lost a lot, he did miss his friends, but he had gained new ones.

“The same reason I became an agent in the first place,” Hanbin answered, it was the truth. The full truth. He hadn’t abandoned his life, and his job, his friends just to help Jiwon. No matter what it looked like now.

“To go rogue?” She asked rather rudely.

“No,” Hanbin asked, and considered if he should continue and tell her the reason or not. He decided that he was more mature than being offended by someone interrupting him. “To save people. To help them. Grace was going to die,” Hanbin told, though in all honesty, he didn’t really think it was her business why he decided to leave the FBI.

“You don’t know that,” she argued, and Hanbin scoffed. Yes, he knew that. Out of the three of them, he was the one he knew Jiwon best by far, he’d never tell them where Grace was if Hanbin hadn’t done what he did. Grace would’ve died.

“I do,” Hanbin said but didn’t offer further explanation.

The lady sighed, but Hanbin could tell that she wasn’t here to argue with him, so she tried to move on to something else. Hanbin wanted to sigh too, this was going to be a long interview – and she wasn’t nearly as good as the sheriff wanted her to be. If she was half as good as the sheriff wanted her to be, she’d be twice as good as she was.

“When was the last time you saw Kim Jiwon?” she continued.

“Don’t know,” Hanbin answered and shrugged.

“Oh, I think you do,” the sheriff said, finally saying something.

“Don’t remember, he doesn’t hold any particular importance to me,” Hanbin said, and he cringed on the inside. It was better for Jiwon and himself he pretended they didn’t have any kind of relationship, but it still felt wrong to lie about Jiwon. To pretend he meant nothing to Hanbin. When he really meant so much to him.

“Last time you both were seen you were together,” she told Han as if he didn’t know that already. He could clearly remember delivering Grace to her parents before he and Jiwon had driven away like the devil was chasing them. And the Devil wasn’t really chasing them at the time, but a police car definitely was.

“Of course, we escaped together. Would you rather we escaped in two cars?”

“So, you know where Kim Jiwon is now?” the sheriff asked, and Hanbin restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Of course, he didn’t now where Jiwon was right now. He had a vague idea where he could be, but he didn’t know where he was right now because Hanbin had been locked up here for the past couple of hours.

“No, I don’t know where he is, and frankly I don’t care. All I know is that I’m here, and he isn’t,” was the smart-ass reply Hanbin gave them. They should’ve hired the FBI to interrogate him because Hanbin was smarter than them. They’d never get anything useful out of him.

“When was the last time you saw Jiwon?” she asked. She looked at him expecting an answer, but he didn't say anything. A whole minute went without him saying anything he remained silent just so he could annoy her. “Answer the question, please,” she continued.

“I told you I don't remember,” Hanbin lied. Clearly, he remembered that the last time he saw Jiwon. It was probably 12 hours ago, he was sitting there staring at Hanbin anything just like the female police officer. For a moment he had been silent, but his eyes had said enough, he’s been angry at Hanbin, if it was up to Jiwon, Hanbin wouldn’t be sitting here right now. He’d probably be sitting next to Jiwon at this moment in some Russian mafia base. Only that, they probably would be killed in a merciless way. If they weren’t, they’d never be able to leave the country, this was the only way to do this. Jiwon had been angry, but Hanbin had refused to back down, and the only thing Jiwon could do was to agree with Hanbin.

“Don’t lie,” she said. She looked proud like she’d caught him in a lie, technically she had but it was an obvious lie. Everyone could tell that Hanbin was lying, of course, he was, she wasn't nearly as she’d good like to be. It was obvious he remembered the last time he saw Jiwon, he just didn’t want to tell them that.

“Does it matter?” Hanbin asked.

“Of course, it does,” she replied. “We need to catch him as soon as possible.” Hanbin doubted they could catch him.

“I doubt you will,” Hanbin muttered, but she didn’t what he said. Probably for the best anyway.

“What?” she asked, hoping he’d repeat that sentence, but Hanbin wouldn’t. He was smarter than that. A lot smarter than the female officer and the sheriff. Hanbin didn’t answer a question and that aggravated her.

“Why are you protecting Kim Jiwon?” she asked, and finally she asked an important question. However, Hanbin was still smarter than her. He’d prepared for a question like this, he’d been expecting a question like this – and he had an answer prepared. This question and other questions she was too stupid to come up with.

“I’m not,” Hanbin said, anger filling his voice – at least the blonde woman was led to believe it was anger, but Hanbin was only faking it. “He’s a killer,” Hanbin spat out, as he hated Jiwon. Sometimes Hanbin still wanted to hate him, but he couldn’t because he was so much closer to loving him.

“So, tell us,” she tried. She seemed so desperate that Hanbin almost pitied her. “When was the last time you saw Kim Jiwon?”

This integration was going to take its time, and Hanbin wondered once again when Jiwon would come and get him. Hopefully soon. Last time they’d been a situation like this, things had been different. Last time, it was Hanbin who broke out Jiwon.

It seemed so long ago, yet it seemed like it could’ve been hours ago.

***

The second interview with Bobby had been the very same day. It had been right before Hanbin’s lunch that Hughes had called for him. Apparently, after Hanbin’s little morning interview with Bobby, Bobby refused to talk to anybody that wasn’t Hanbin. Even going as far as saying “bring back the hot guy. I just want to talk to Hanbin”. Hughes didn’t mind, of course, because Hanbin was one of the most skilled interviewers here – but Hanbin minded. He was one of the best interviewers, but he hated to interview. Especially killers like Bobby. Psychopaths that didn’t feel anything and prided themselves with their work. Hanbin hated those people and did what he could to put those kinds of people in jail.

The second interview Hanbin decided against bringing in any papers, but he still wanted to have a polite approach. Bobby was more likely to talk to him if he acted like a decent human being than all the other stupid techniques Bobby could easily see through. Who even believed “bad cop vs good cop” nowadays? Bobby was too smart for stupid acts like that, and it was about time his colleagues realised as much.

That’s why Hanbin decided that instead of bringing files upon files to scare the killer (which didn’t work) or bring candies the psychopath would get if he played along as if he was some sort of child, Hanbin brought lunch. First of all, he was missing his own lunch; and he could only guess Jiwon hadn’t eaten for a long time. Interrogation rooms didn’t come with room service. Jiwon had been locked up since last night, Hanbin didn’t know the exact time – but it didn’t matter. He was bound to be hungry.

Now Hanbin wasn’t a fan of McDonald’s, he preferred healthier food, homemade if possible, but Hanbin wasn’t about to whip up a three-course dinner just for a serial killer, and he wasn’t going to drive around for decades just so he’d get to that vegan place he liked. McDonald’s was just across the street, and Hanbin had time to drop in and get out within five minutes because McDonald’s was known for one thing – not excellent, healthy food but fast food.

Hanbin entered the room with a bag of take-away food from McDonald’s and smiled slightly at Bobby who only studied him in response. Hanbin thought it was justified because it was out of character for a policeman, so he chose not to comment on it. However. He stilled looked into the cold eyes and realised Bobby this time wasn’t chained to the table, which Hanbin didn’t mind. Firstly, Bobby needed his hands to eat, secondly, he wasn’t threatened by the killer.

“I thought you might be hungry,” Hanbin said and raised the bag, “and I was supposed to have lunch now,” Hanbin explained as it was his only motive, and it was to some extent, but not really either. All this was about creating trust so Bobby might tell him something useful.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Bobby asked, frowning slightly. Even if he was a genius Hanbin was a complex enigma he just couldn’t solve. And it was just absurd that Hanbin would ever be slightly nice towards him. In a way that mindset was right, Hanbin was just doing his job, just in a different way than most. (He always got the job done, however, so there was no reason to complain.)

“I just thought you might be hungry, you’ve been here a long time, and I don’t think the others have given you anything to eat. Have they?” Hanbin tried to smile a genuine smile because it seemed like Bobby liked his smile.

“They haven’t,” Bobby confirmed.

“Just like I thought,” Hanbin said, but he didn’t know if he said it to himself or to Bobby. “So, Mr Kim, I didn’t know what you liked so I just bought you a Big Mac meal with a chocolate milkshake, I thought it was easier to just by the same I was getting. I hope you don’t mind,” Hanbin explained as he began to pack out of the bag and give Bobby his food.

“You can’t cut the deal with ‘Mr. Kim’,” Bobby said instead of thanking for the food.

“Oh yeah? What do you want me to call you?” Hanbin said and started to take out his own food.

“Jiwon.” Bobby didn’t say anything else than that, but it was unnecessary, it would just be extra words to fill the silence and neither Bobby nor Hanbin was a fan of useless words just because one could stand the silence. In the silence was at its loudest, filling silence was just a way of saying “I can’t stand my own thoughts.” Hadn’t Bobby been a psychopath, he’d probably be the most talkative person Hanbin had yet to meet – because he’s thoughts would normally kill a normal person. Oh, but Bobby was far from a normal person. The closest thing the brown-eyed male would ever get to normal was when he faked being normal.

“Uhm, okay,” Hanbin was unsure what to say. He didn’t want to be on first-name basis with a killer.

Bobby inspected the food throughout but didn’t take a bite of his burger, even if he probably was dying to. He looked as his burger, then at Hanbin and back at the burger.

“I haven’t poisoned it if that’s what you think,” Hanbin replied, at took a bite of his own burger. The meat tasted like crap, but he was hungry, so he’d take it. Slowly, Bobby took a bite of the burger and swallowed it. This was followed by a larger, quicker bite. This continued until the burger was gone and Bobby went lose on the fries, Hanbin was first-hand witnessing Bobby devouring a Big Mac meal.

“Would you mind talking about Grace?” Hanbin asked, looking at Bobby who was still eating fries.

“What about her?” His voice turned darker, almost eviler if that was possible.

“Would you tell me where she is?”

“Now what would be the point of that?” Bobby asked his voice coloured with mocking, and a hint of something arrogant.

“You told me she was somewhere the FBI can’t find her, what do you mean by that?”

“Obviously, you can’t find her.”

“Would you like to elaborate?”

“She’s close, I suppose, but it doesn’t matter, you can search high and low and you won’t find her. In less than 48 hours she’ll be dead.”

“Dead how?” Hanbin asked, really wishing he hadn’t asked that question.

Bobby took his hands up his neck and made a chocking notion, “she’ll slowly run out of air. The last two hours of her life will be hell, she can breathe, but so poorly, but yet she can't die.”

The first twenty-four hours went by in a flash and neither Hanbin nor others managed to get anything else useful out of Bobby. Hanbin had twenty-four hours left before Grace Adams would die. If she died, he was as good as dead. Well, not really, he’d just be promoted to do desk work, and not see a glimpse of a field mission in ten years. (Hanbin was just overreacting a little.)

***

"Hey scum! You’re going back to your cell,” a lanky boy said, he was ginger and covered in freckles. He looked condescending at Hanbin, and the black-haired male wished he could hit that smug smile off. He probably thought he was superior to Hanbin, the brown-eyed male almost wanted to scoff at the thought. As if Hanbin hadn’t seen the boy mopping the floors as he was brought to the station. The boy wasn’t above him, not the slightest, Hanbin was an ex-FBI agent, and this boy was mopping floors.

Just because Hanbin wore handcuffs at the moment didn’t mean that this stupid loser was above him. He’d never be, even if he wished so. Hanbin wanted to hit him, spit at him or prove his superiority to this failure of a man somehow, but Hanbin was smarter than that. He had a plan he needed to follow, and he would not stray from that plan just because he felt provoked.

The ginger-haired male yanked him up as soon as he had uncuffed him from the table and proceeded to pull him with him. A power-display. However, Hanbin didn’t feel like the underdog, mostly because he knew that if his hands were free, he’d beat the shit of this stupid man. The man knew it too and only acted this way because he knew Hanbin couldn’t take him on right now. Cowardly really, but Hanbin expected no less from the bald sheriff and the team that surrounded him. They were all idiots more or less.

The cell was small, and Hanbin guessed that it was mostly used for drunk teenagers. At least it smelled like puke, however, the smell didn’t bother Hanbin the slightest. If everything went according to plan, he wouldn’t be spending much time here. And Hanbin had faith in the plan. Jiwon would come soon, and he’d break Hanbin out, and they’d be on their way to Russia. Probably in some dumbass way, but he’d still come. Hanbin could hear low rumbling slightly far away, and he wondered if it was Jiwon, or if he was just getting his hopes up.

***

Five hours. Hanbin had five hours left to find the girl, and he was getting no way. Bobby was not telling them anything. Not even Hanbin. He’d tried to talk to the guy, but he didn’t say anything. As expected, why would the psychopath killer even try to spoil his plans? He was getting exactly what he wanted by keeping his mouth shut, so why would he even try to prevent the outfall that seemed like written in stone?

The police couldn’t offer him anything, the only thing Bobby could ever want was his freedom, and he wasn’t getting it. There was no way, yet here Hanbin was, sneaking into the cell where Bobby was kept as a last desperate attempt to get the killer to talk. He knew he wouldn’t, but he’d try. For Grace and her parents.

“What are you doing here?” Bobby asked from the shadows of his cell, and Hanbin stopped in his tracks to look at the man. Half of his face was lit up, just like his hair, however, the blond part of the hair was the one covered with shadow. It suited as some weird contrast, or a stupid way of life saying how good and evil just had a thin line between them. There was only a thin line between light and darkness and Hanbin was dancing on that line. He shouldn’t even be here. Hughes had sent him home two hours ago, or so the man thought. Yet here Hanbin was, snuck into the cells and looking at Hanbin, face to face with a psychopath. Yet in some strange way, he wasn’t scared. He never really feared killers, couldn’t give them the satisfaction of being scared. However, there was something about this setting that almost told Hanbin to be afraid.

But the man across him was calm as ever and sent out a soothing vibe. Even if he shouldn’t. Maybe Hanbin was just as fucked up as the man on the other side?

“I came to talk,” Hanbin confessed, and he could hear a slight scoff from Bobby, he expected it, so he chose to ignore it.

“I’m not in the mood to talk about the girl,” came from the cell, but Hanbin chose to ignore this too. Bobby would listen either way and reply if he was interested enough.

“I want to make a deal,” Hanbin stated. Waiting for a response from the older man, he didn’t have to wait long.

“Oh, do you?” came from the cell, and despite the darkness in the room, Hanbin could hear shuffling from the cell, almost as if the killer leaned forward.

“Show me where Grace is,” Hanbin begun, and took a small pause.

“Listen, I’m not about to point on some stupid map and then get three years less of my punishment,” Bobby spat out.

“No, I’ll take you with me. You’ll show me,” Hanbin said, and he was probably breaking at least five rules right now. Just a proof that Hanbin was dancing on the line between good and evil, he tried to do good, even if what he did to achieve it was illegal – evil.

“And what’s in it for me?” Bobby asked, and Hanbin hesitated. He didn’t want to utter those words because it was wrong. He couldn’t say it because it was illegal, and he couldn’t even foresee every consequence. It felt wrong to do it, but what other choice did he have? His bosses wouldn’t let a murder of a little child pass by like it was nothing.

“I’ll turn a blind eye and pretend like I’m surprised when you’re gone,” Hanbin answered when Bobby’s intense eyes became somehow intimidating. The killer started to laugh, almost as he’d predicted this outcome. Maybe he had? Hanbin couldn’t really tell.

“I’ll do it,” Bobby said, though it was unnecessary, Hanbin knew he would.

Breaking out proved much easier than Hanbin had anticipated. Maybe because there was a total of five people he had to avoid (most people were sent home) and because Hanbin took the escape route he’d been shown on his first day. No one was there, but that didn’t mean that Hanbin tried to be cautious. Luckily, Hanbin was lucky Jiwon was no fool and wasn’t loud or obnoxious – that would put him behind bars and he’d never get a taste of freedom again.

“Hurry up,” Hanbin murmured as he opened the escape door and held it open for Bobby. The half blond, half black-haired male exited quickly and waited stand-by for Hanbin to follow. The police officer was quick to follow him. He just wanted to find Grace as soon as possible.

“This way,” Hanbin whispered and jingled car keys as a message that they were driving. Bobby, the genius, obviously caught on this cue and followed Hanbin to a black SUV. The FBI would later be able to track the car, no doubt about that, but it didn’t matter right now. By the time they realised that Bobby, Hanbin and an SUV was missing and realised all three cases were connected Hanbin would hopefully have rescued Grace and he’d take whatever fate he’d be served.

The car ride was silent, for the first hour with Bobby only giving directions where Hanbin should drive. The second hour, however, consisted of a bored serial killer who tried to understand Hanbin and asked way too personal questions. Like about his past relationships, sex life and what he wanted in a relationship. Almost a twisted way of hitting on him. It was more creepy than flattering, but yet Hanbin felt something along the lines of flatter.

***

Hanbin was shaken out of his thoughts by a large crashing sound. First Hanbin tried to use his logic and brush it off as a car in the parking lot or a stupid driver maybe a little drunk too, but it couldn’t be. It was too loud, and a rumbling sound soon dismissed it as a car. It was probably someone doing something stupid and reckless.

Oh.

It had to be Jiwon. That stupid fucker. Hanbin didn’t even know what he was doing, but he knew it was a bad idea. He was doing something that Hanbin would’ve deemed too stupid for a great mind like Jiwon’s. But maybe that was the plan? Maybe that was that stupid idiot Hanbin dared call his boyfriend’s plan? Maybe Jiwon was using the element of surprise to his advantage?

He was. Hanbin was proven as much when a car, as in an actual truck, crashed into the wall, damaging the neighbour cell more than Hanbin’s, but bricks and dust were crashing onto the ground, creating a massive ruckus. When Jiwon had said he’d break Hanbin out of prison this wasn’t the way it was supposed to go. Hanbin wanted to smack Jiwon for putting them into this situation, but he couldn’t do anything except grin when he saw the vague face of his lover. The blue Toyota reversed with a great deal of problems, but it managed to do it with just enough force. Hanbin was quick to leave out of the big hole and counted himself lucky that his cell was located on the first floor.

Halfway on his way to the now ruined truck, he was met by Jiwon who wrapped his strong arms around him. “Missed you,” Jiwon mumbled into his neck, and Hanbin’s already large grin grew. Shivers moved down his spine, and a feeling of relief washed over Hanbin. He didn’t want to admit it, but there had been a small fear nagging in the back of his head that he’d never see Jiwon again. Luckily, that fear turned out to be nothing but complete rubbish.

“Hi baby,” Hanbin greeted but didn’t get to finish his sentence before he felt Jiwon’s warm lips were pressed against his own. Hanbin should’ve just made it a quick kiss, pulled away and dragged Jiwon away with him. He should’ve said that they’d have more than enough time to kiss and whatnot when they were safe in Russia. But Hanbin had always been weak to temptation. So, instead of pushing Jiwon of him like a smart and decent human being would’ve done. He pulled him closer.

He pulled him as close as possible, almost like Hanbin’s entire existence depended on physical contact. Their lips moved in a hastily, hurried pace – but the passion was still evident. Like it always was. That’s one of the things that made Jiwon so different from any other person Hanbin had ever been with, Jiwon’s very being, every ounce, was filled with passion. So, Hanbin managed to see behind his actions and forgive him for it.

Jiwon’s warm hands snuck under his shirt, and more shivers crept across his skin. His own hands were already locked around Jiwon’s neck, as he leaned into the soothing and comforting touch. He shouldn’t think that Jiwon was a safe space, he shouldn’t feel as comforted as he did when his eyes locked with Jiwon’s, but he did. Their lips continued to move, but the once hurried pace slowed down to a slow, almost lazy kiss. They shouldn’t be kissing here, not in this situation, but that fact made it even more thrilling, and Hanbin couldn’t help but lust for more.

Jiwon was the devil, and Hanbin carried his own demons. Now that his demons had danced with Jiwon’s devil it had created such natural force that was hard to contain. Maybe even impossible. With Jiwon Hanbin felt alive, even if he knew that Jiwon could easily end him in more than one way.

Hanbin pulled away as slowly as he could, trying to save the taste of Jiwon. Hoping to make the moment last as long as he could without dying from lack of oxygen. “We should go,” Hanbin whispered, still just centimetres away from Jiwon.

“We should,” Jiwon agreed, but not before he pecked Hanbin’s lips one more time.

“And how do you suggest we get out of here? The car is a wreck, I mean, can you even drive it?” Hanbin asked now they were back to being serious. After all, they had to get away, and now preferably.

“Babe, do you think I came here without a back-up plan?” Jiwon asked and looked a little offended.

“By the way you crashed into the building, well yes,” Hanbin answered in a matter-of-factly voice. It wouldn’t surprise Hanbin if Jiwon’s back-up plan was to take the bus.

“Okay, rude,” Jiwon joked, and Hanbin could feel his heart flutter, the way his boyfriend spoke was so innocent, but Hanbin knew he wasn’t. Speaking in that manner made is so more special because it was a special side of him, he showed to no one but Hanbin. “I actually have a back-up plan. Or more of a second getaway vehicle,” Jiwon continued, and with that, a black car pulled up the driveway. The window opened halfway, and a bald man poked his head out just slightly.

“Get in car,” he said with a thick accent and the couple was quick to obey, they didn’t need to be told twice. It was now or never if they didn’t get away soon – they both end up in jail.

***

Hanbin wanted to throw up. He felt sick to his stomach. What kind of monster would do this? To a little child even? And for what? Revenge? Just because someone did “unjust” to the psychopathic killer. Hanbin couldn’t even grasp the fact of how Jiwon could justify this.

He had locked her in a tank, and Grace would slowly suffocate to death as she ran out of air. What kind of damn sicko thought of something like that? And yet Hanbin could find it in him to yell at him, to scream at him, to hit Jiwon or to do something – at least just stay away from him. But no, Hanbin did nothing. Maybe because Hanbin was so tired from the long drive? But deep down the black-haired man knew it wasn’t because of tiredness, there was something in his subconscious that was starting to grow. A feeling, a desire. Something tempting yet forbidden. Something Hanbin knew he could let himself have no matter how much he wanted it.

The tube-like thing was opened and inside was the poor girl. Grace. She looked worse than the pictures he’d seen, but Hanbin didn’t really care about her looks. All he cared for was that she was alive, and she was. He could tell by her gaze staring directly at him. Bobby on the other side had seemed to morph with the shadows, which was a good thing. Hanbin didn’t need Grace to see Bobby and cause her more distress.   
If the bastard had taken his leave and leap into freedom Hanbin wouldn’t mind either. Good riddance really.

“Grace?” he questioned her with a voice so fragile it could break every second. Her brown eyes never left his, but she made a small nod giving him permission to talk. However, she was wary of him and kept her distance.

“I’m here to take you home, to your dads. Would you like that?” Hanbin asked and took a small break for her to process it.

“R-really?” she stuttered, and her brown eyes were filled with so much hope but there was something in her eyes, so afraid to trust him in case he’d deceive her. God, what had Jiwon done?

“Yes, I pinky promise,” Hanbin said smiling slightly. He then held out his pinky for her to lock it with his. Her small pinky was intertwined with his. Hanbin smiled largely at her before he moved slightly so Grace could get out of the tank, she trembled slightly, until she almost fell to the ground. Not too surprising, Grace was probably in need of medical help.

“Do you want me to carry you?” Hanbin asked not wishing to make her uncomfortable in any way. He needed to get her home safely, nothing else. At least she was still alive. Maybe everything could get a happy ending? Maybe, even if real-life usually never did, this time things would end on a high note? Hanbin couldn’t help but hope so. Even in if California more or less had a killer on the loose.

Grace nodded weakly before a small yes escaped her lips, and Hanbin nodded slightly too. Before he bent down slowly to her height and picked her up so carefully as he could. He proceeded to walk out of the abandoned storage house and across the gravelly road toward where the car was parked. From here Hanbin could already see Jiwon inside the car and it surprised him. He’d thought that Bobby would’ve escaped. That he’d seen the last glimpse of Kim Jiwon, but he was apparently wrong.

Now, this place wasn’t really the most populated area and getting away from here to say Mexico would be a bit difficult, but it had its perks too. No one would see you and tip the police, going back to Grace’s house would probably be stupid. If Hanbin was right, which he probably was, the Adams household would be surrounded by police force just in case Bobby would make a move towards the parents. The rest of the police was spread around downtown and the border to Mexico and the neighbouring states like Oregon, Arizona and Nevada.

Cautiously Hanbin entered the backseat still holding onto Grace making sure she didn’t see Bobby. He didn’t know if she had seen Bobby’s face neither did he care, the only thing Han bin cared about was keeping Grace safe. He hoped that she’d never go through something as terrible as this again. She was just a child for fuck’s sake! She was as innocent as white snow, like a little lamb. Grace deserved nothing but getting home safely and live an undisturbed life. Monsters like Bobby should stray away from her path forever.

“What’s your name?” she asked, still sitting in Hanbin’s lap as Jiwon started the motor and begun to drive away from the storage house.

“My name’s Hanbin,” the black-haired male side smiling slightly at her. Now, it wasn’t safe of her to sit in his lap and not with seat belt, but Hanbin was pretty sure he couldn’t get her to move away from him the way she clutched onto him. Besides, it had its perks, it meant she was facing Hanbin and not Jiwon.

“I’m Grace,” she chippered, “where are ya from?”

“Hi Grace,” Hanbin laughed slightly, “I’m from South Korea. My family and I moved all the way from there to here,” Hanbin said dragging out ‘all’ to show the distance.

“My dad is from South Korea, he says it’s further away than my school,” she said a matter-of-factly and Hanbin couldn’t help but giggle slightly.

“Your dad is right. Have you been to Disneyland?” Hanbin asked.

“Yes,” Grace nodded violently.

“South Korea is farther away than that,” Hanbin told her truthfully.

“Wow, that’s really far away!” she said in awe, and Hanbin agreed with her. In the rear-view mirror, Hanbin could swear he saw Jiwon looking fondly at them, but it was gone as soon as he noticed it.

Grace ended up sleeping on Hanbin’s shoulder, which was fine. Jiwon and Hanbin kept a conversation in hushed voices that died out at times, but that too was fine. The conversation started fine, normal really, but after about a while it took a weird turn to Jiwon trying to hit on him again. This time with less personal questions, but still weird to get from a psychopathic killer. What was is dream date? If he had any kinks? (That one was kind of personal.) If wanted kids? Where he saw himself in ten years, and where he wanted his wedding to be held. Whenever Hanbin tried to return those questions Jiwon only answered the same Hanbin had said.

A while later they were finally outside Grace’s house, as Hanbin had expected the house was surrounded by police, well there was just one car, but it didn’t matter. They were still there watching over the Adams family. Luckily, the police didn’t seem to see Hanbin sneaking into the backyard with Grace, or knocking on the door before he bid Grace goodbye and told her he had to leave. She didn’t seem to mind too much because she was too excited to see her parents. When Hanbin was further away he could hear excited shouting and happy crying. A small smile crept on his features knowing Grace was finally safe.

Hanbin made it inside the car and met eyes with Jiwon, they shared a small smile before they could hear the distant sound of police sirens.

“Are you ready to leave?” Jiwon questioned turning on the engine but not moving an inch, just looking at Hanbin as away of saying ‘you call the shots’.

“Yeah,” Hanbin answered hesitantly before they drove away before the police could even reach them.

***

“Are you ready to leave?” Jiwon asked hugging Hanbin from behind, the question was whispered into his ear like a secret. Something meant for only Hanbin to hear.

“Yeah,” Hanbin replied calmly leaning into the touch. They were looking at the small passenger plane that Aleksandr – part of the Russian mafia – would fly. Hanbin didn’t really know what kind of deal Jiwon had made with them, but he knew they were greatly indebted to them. Arriving in Russia the two of them would probably live in the shadow side of the society, but it didn’t matter. As long as they were together and free it was fine. More than fine, it was perfect.

“The plane is ready to be boarded,” Aleksandr said, and Hanbin nodded slightly. It was so strange for the Russian to speak with a British accent, but Hanbin had been told that Aleksandr used to study some kind of business major there and had adopted the accent over the years. Aleksandr was the guy you went to if you had a problem with anything. Whether it was driving a plane, medical problems, how to smuggle weapons in and out or something as small as the dishwasher didn’t work. He knew something about everything, but his speciality was how to whitewash money to make it seem legal.

The couple entered the plane not caring to have any luggage with them. Anything they needed would later be provided by the Russian mafia. The only thing Hanbin needed was right beside him. Jiwon. A few minutes later the plane took off as a private plane, little did the United States now the plane was transporting to illegal criminals away from the US and into what could seem like the enemy’s country.

“Dasvidaniya Amerika,” Jiwon said with a surprisingly good Russian accent while the plane was taking off.

“Are you gonna miss it?” Hanbin found himself asking.

“What’s there to miss?” Jiwon replied, “I have everything I need right beside me,” Jiwon continued and dragged Hanbin into a kiss. Maybe everything could, even in real life, end on a high note?


End file.
